h-a-p-p-y
by stargirl020
Summary: Sophie Foster just wanted to be happy. But the Neverseen are back, and they aren't going to back down this time. And Keefe will do anything to make Sophie happy, even if it means sacrificing himself. And the arrival of two siblings with a mysterious past changes everything. Rated T for death.
1. o-n-e

**Disclaimer: KOT****LC belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

**KEEFE STARED **at the picture in his hands. It was of him and Sophie, one that he'd drawn a few weeks ago. Sophie was laughing, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling. She looked as beautiful as always. Perfect in every way.

"Hello?" a voice called from the hall. Keefe glanced up, ready to give his father the death stare-but it was Ro who poked her head onto the room. "You do know that you've been staring at that picture for two hours, right?"

Keefe sighed and looked down again. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Ro right now-all he wanted to do was curl up and cry, or maybe stare at the picture for another three hours. But when Ro entered the room and plopped down on his bed, he knew that it was unavoidable.

"Sooo...I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it," Ro said, glancing over his shoulder at the drawing.

Something wet hit the paper, right next to Sophie's head.

"I..." Keefe started, but the words dissolved into a sob.

"Woah there, Hunkyhair," Ro said. "Don't get all emotional on me. You know I don't like that stuff."

Keefe couldn't even muster up the energy to glare at her.

"You know what? I'm just gonna, uh, set more traps around the perimeter," Ro said. She patted him on the back awkwardly and left, giving Keefe one last sympathetic glance before closing the door.

As soon as she was gone, the tears started coming for real. He glanced down at the paper again.

Sophie was...powerful. Beautiful. Perfect. She was the Moonlark. And he was just a mess, with a horrible family and a history of betrayal.

It was no wonder she'd chosen Fitz.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Sophie," Fitz said, his beautiful teal eyes shining. He bent down to kiss Sophie on the cheek, causing her heaart to start doing cartwheels.

"Bye!" Sophie called as Fitz held his home crystal up to the light. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Sophie!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! This is one of my first fanfictions, please tell me how it was!**

**~Ash**


	2. t-w-o

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

**SOPHIE YAWNED **as the sunrise flooded her room with light. _I forgot to close the blinds again, didn't I? _she thought, sitting up and glancing at the floor-to-ceiling windows, which were _not _covered by curtains. "Ugh. At this rate, my dark circles will be worse then Edaline's ever were," she grumbled to herself.

Well, if she was awake, she might as well do something with her extra hour before school. _Hmm...I did all my homework. Maybe...Oh! I know!_

Sophie sat up straight, closed her eyes, and stretched out her mind to Keefe's.

**(Italics is Sophie, bold italics is Keefe)**

_Keefe? Are you there?_

**_Hey, Foster! What are you doing?_**

Sophie smiled to herself. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed hearing Keefe's voice. Sophie hadn't seen Keefe in a while, not since she and Fitz had officially become a _thing._

_Nothing really. How about you?_

**_Nothing new. How are you and the Fitzer doing? _**

There was a twinge of sadness behind the teasing words, but Sophie couldn't tell why.

_We're good._

**_Good to hear it. Anyways, I've gotta go. See you later, Foster._**

_Bye, Keefe!_

* * *

Keefe sighed as Sophie's mental voice left his mind. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. She had been spending all of her time with Fitz lately, and Keefe _really _didn't want to walk in on them smooching.

Also, it hurt. A lot. To see her with Fitz, laughing and talking and being perfectly happy with someone who wasn't him...

_Stop it,_ Keefe told himself firmly. _You want her to be happy, don't you?_

It was true-he did want Sophie to be happy. More than anything.

He just wished it didn't feel like his heart was breaking into a million little pieces.

* * *

**Author's Note: aww...poor Keefe! Don't worry. Things will get better for him. Eventually...*evil laugh***

**Review responses:**

**Undecided13: Yes, you are! And thank you so much!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Yeah, I know...my other story is about death and this one is about heartbreak...I swear I'm not this depressing in real life! Thanks for you review!**

**Also, for anyone who was confused, this takes place right before the end of Flashback. So *SPOILER ALERT!* Tam is gone, but Sophie hasn't gone to the matchmakers...yet.**

**Please review!**

**~Ash**


	3. t-h-r-e-e

**Disclaimer:** **Kotlc belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

**WARNING: FLASHBACK SPOILERS!**

"Just tell her already!" Ro said, looking aggravated. "Keefe, she is clueless. Sophie is literally the most oblivious elf in the history of the world."

"I know that! But can't you see? She's happy with Fitz. I want her to be happy. I don't want to make her feel pressured with knowing I like her. She's already got enough on her plate, what with the Neverseen and Fitz and matchmaking- I don't want to add to that," Keefe said. "I just want her to be happy, without any extra worries. Maybe thirty years from now, once we've all gotten married and had kids and defeated the Neverseen. Then I'll tell her."

"And what will you do in the meantime?" Ro asked. "Watching them, even though it breaks your heart?"

"I...think I'll just avoid them for a while, until it doesn't hurt so much," Keefe said quietly.

Of course, that was the exact minute that Lord Cassius banged on Keefe's bedroom door, calling, "Keefe, Sophie's here!"

Keefe exchanged a look with Ro before opening the door to reveal the girl he loved. "Hey Foster, what's u-" Keefe paused. Sophie's eyes were red, and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Oh no, Sophie, are you okay?"

Sophie started to say something, but the words dissolved into a sob.

"Woah Foster, it's okay," Keefe said wrapping his arms around Sophie. "What's wrong?"

Sophie sobbed into the front of Keefe's shirt, soaking it with tears. "They said- they said I'm-"

"What is it?" Keefe asked, tightening his arms around Sophie.

"I'm...unmatchable."

"What? You registered for the match?"

"Ye-yes. And they said that I'm-"

"Unmatchable. What does that even mean?"

Sophie sniffled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "It means- since they don't know who my genetic parents are, anyone I marry- we'll be a bad match."

"Really?" Keefe asked. "No matter who you marry? That's just unfair."

Sophie nodded, backing away from Keefe and rubbing away the last of her tears. "I...I don't know what to do."

She started crying again, and Keefe pulled her back into a hug.

"Have you told Fitz yet?"

Sophie shook her head. "He's...he's a Vacker, and it would ruin his reputation if he was a bad match. I don't know how he would take it if I told him, so I came here to ask you what to do."

Keefe tried to squash down the guilty sting of pride that shot up at her words. "I'm sure that he wouldn't care. He loves you so much, he probably won't care about being a bad match."

"But what if he does care?" Sophie sobbed, burying her face in the front of Keefe's shirt. "And even if he doesn't, he'll be the first Vacker-ever-to be a bad shouldn't have to bear that kind of disgrace."

Keefe was silent. But after a moment, he abruptly pulled away from the embrace. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do," he said, giving Sophie a triumphant smile.

"What?" Sophie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to make the Black Swan tell us who your parents are."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Did you like it?**

**Review responses:**

**WritingLover21: Thank you so much! And here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

**~Ash**


	4. f-o-u-r

**Disclaimer: Kotlc belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

"Thank you again for doing this," Sophie said. "You really didn't have to help me. This is my problem, not yours."

"I want you to be happy," Keefe said. "Besides, you know you would have done the same thing for me."

"Still." She pulled him into a hug, and Keefe wrapped his arms around her.

"Mr. Sencen, Miss Foster, you may come in," a voice called from inside Magnate Leto's office. Keefe glanced at Sophie and pushed open the door.

* * *

Sophie fidgeted in her fluffy armchair. She didn't know why she was nervous-after all, there was absolutely no chance that Mr. Forkle-or Magnate Leto, whatever you wanted to call him-would tell them who her genetic parents are. But even if, for some miracle reason, Leto DID tell them...Sophie didn't want to know.

Sure, there was one small part of her that was a teensy bit curious. Okay, maybe more than just a teensy bit. But to think of all the problems it would cause with Grady and Edaline...and maybe her friends...she wasn't sure she wanted to know them, or meet them, or even know who they were.

Think of Fitz, Sophie reminded herself. You're doing this for him.

She glanced over at Keefe, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"All right, what do you kids need this time?" Leto asked with a sigh.

Sophie opened her mouth to say something, but Keefe beat her to it.

"We need you to tell us who Foster's genetic parents are."

* * *

Magnate Leto shook his head. "I'm afraid that I can't do that. If you knew who your parents were, it would tear apart our world."

"I'm sure that it's not that dire," Keefe said. "Plus, Foster really needs to know. She-"

"I'm afraid that you don't understand," Leto said. "If she knew-"

Keefe abruptly stood up. "No, you don't understand," he said angrily. Magnate Leto started to say something, but Keefe cut him off. "Sophie, your precious Moonlark, is unmatchable. As long as they don't know who her parents are, she's going to be a bad match. She doesn't deserve that. She shouldn't have to be tormented because of your secrets!"

Keefe took a deep breath. He hadn't realized how angry he was.

"You said that you care about Sophie. That you want her to be happy. But if you really cared about her, you'd tell her who her parents are!

A moment passed.

Then two.

Keefe held his breath.

Magnate Leto sighed. "Very well. If it's really that important, I will tell you who your parents are."

* * *

**Author's Note: yep...I'm ****definitely evil. But I hoped you liked it anyway!**

**Wow...I got so many reviews! Thanks so much!**

**WritingLover21: Thank you so much! And...yep, here's another cliffhanger!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Yes, things are finally getting better for Keefe! Yay! A****nd thank you for your review!**

**Undecided13: Thank you so much! Also, thanks for being my first follow and favorite!**

**Guest: Thanks!**


	5. f-i-v-e

**Disclaimer: Kotlc belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

"Wait...what?"

Keefe couldn't believe he had actually agreed. He glanced at Sophie, who looked just as shocked as he was.

Magnate Leto nodded. "You're right. Sophie doesn't deserve to be burdened because of a choice that I made. It will be extremely complicated, though...I need to hail the Collective. Please give me a moment."

He ushered them out of his office. Once the door had closed behind him, Keefe turned back to Sophie, still stunned.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked," Sophie said, smiling up at him. He grinned back as Sophie pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. "This means a lot."

For just a moment, Keefe let himself feel happy, with Sophie in his arms. But then he remembered that the whole reason they were doing this was so that Sophie could be with Fitz, and his bubble of happiness popped.

As long as she's happy, Keefe reminded himself. That's all that matters.

"I'm kind of nervous, though," Sophie admitted, pulling out of the embrace. "I mean...I'm going to learn who my genetic parents are, after all these years. Wouldn't you be nervous?"

"Of course," Keefe said. "But sadly, I already know who my genetic parents are." Sophie gave him a sympathetic smile, and Keefe shrugged.

"Miss Foster? Mr. Sencen?" Magnate Leto poked his head out of the door. "Would you mind telling your friends to head over to Havenfield? The Collective has decided to tell everyone this information."

Sophie nodded, but Keefe could feel the waves of anxiety rolling off of her. "Hey Foster, it's gonna be okay," he said in a low voice.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Uh-uh. Can't lie to an Empath," he said, grinning. "But really, there's nothing to worry about."

"Now you sound like Alden," she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

* * *

Sophie fidgeted anxiously in her seat, waiting for her friends and the rest of the Collective to arrive. They were waiting in Havenfield's enormous living room. Edaline, Grady, and Keefe were all there too, but Magnate Leto had gone to gather the rest of the Collective.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Edaline got up and opened it to reveal the Vacker family, looking as beautiful as always.

Fitz grinned at Sophie, and she felt her heart flutter. She raced out of her chair to hug him, nearly running into Biana.

"Wow, missed me?" Fitz laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes," Sophie said, gazing up into his beautiful teal eyes.

* * *

Keefe watched the two of them from across the room. They looked so happy. So in love.

Isn't that what you wanted? said a small voice inside of Keefe. To see her happy?

Well, yes, but I didn't want it to hurt this much.

After everyone had arrived, Magnate Leto clapped his hands for attention. Keefe sat up straighter as Magnate Leto began to talk.

"As you all know," he began, "Miss Foster-Sophie-does not know who her parents are. We-I-have kept that information a secret, because we feared that it could tear apart the Elvin world. However, recently, we have realized that Miss Foster deserves to have a normal life. She doesn't deserve to be burdened because of a choice I made."

Magnate Leto took a deep breath and continued. "So, the Collective and I have devised a plan. We will reveal to this group-and this group only- who Miss Foster's genetic parents are. It is of the utmost importance that you do not share this information with anyone. Is that understood?"

He waited for everyone in the room to nod before continuing. "We will also share their identities with the matchmakers, so they can put it through their system and be able to come up with matches for Sophie. After that, I will wipe their memories, and we will erase her parents' identities from the system. Mr. Dizznee, would you be willing to help with that?"

Dex nodded.

"All right then, I suppose I can't stall this any longer," Magnate Leto said with a sigh. "Miss Foster, your genetic parents' names are…

* * *

"Miss Foster, your genetic parents' names are…

Sophie couldn't believe it. She was actually going to learn who her genetic parents were!

She glanced over at Fitz, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Well, your father is...Councillor Terik," Magnate Leto said in a rush, like he wanted to get the words out as fast as possible.

Sophie's jaw dropped. She was pretty sure everyone else's did too.

"My father is...Councillor Terik," Sophie repeated. "Councillor Terik is my father."

Magnate Leto nodded.

"But I thought councilors aren't allowed to have kids."

"They aren't," Magnate Leto agreed. "That was one of the reasons we had to keep this information secret."

Sophie shook her head. Her mind was still struggling to comprehend.

Councillor Terik was her father?

Keefe broke the awkward silence.

"Does he know?"

Magnate Leto nodded. "Yes. And I hailed him and your mother right before I told you, so he knows that you know."

"He knows that I'm probably going to be banging on his door demanding answers pretty soon, right?" Sophie asked.

"I did warn him of that," Magnate Leto said. "But if you want to be mad at him for not telling you sooner, please don't. Blame me-all of this was my decision."

Sophie struggled through a nod.

It was getting really hard to breathe.

"Would you like me to tell you your mother's identity now, or do you need a minute?" Magnate Leto said gently.

"Tell me now," Sophie said.

"Very well." Magnate Leto took a breath. "Alina is your mother."

And now she really couldn't breathe.

"Alina," she managed. "The same Alina that hates my guts."

Magnate Leto nodded. "Alina is...difficult. We had a disagreement near the end of the project, and she wanted us to find another mother, take her genes out of Project Moonlark. But we were too far in to do that. So she stopped helping us, and has hated the Black Swan ever since."

"Okay. Wow. That is...a lot of information," Sophie mumbled, glancing around at her friends. They all seemed to be struggling to process as much as she was.

"But...why don't I look like either of them, then?" Sophie asked. She looked down at her pale skin and blond hair, so different from Alina's caramel locks or Terik's tanned skin.

Magnate Leto sighed. "That's where it gets complicated. You see, when Alina stopped working with us, we weren't entirely done with the genetic work of creating you. We needed more female genes. So we turned to another donor."

"Oh," Sophie managed. "So...I have three parents."

"Not exactly," Magnate Leto said. "Just a sprinkling of genes from another. I'm extremely surprised you turned out looking as much like her as you do-other than your eyes, of course."

Look like her...except for your eyes…

And Sophie knew who the other donor was, even before Leto said so.

"Your 'third parent'...was Jolie."

* * *

**Author's Note: yep, those are her parents! Also wow, this is my longest chapter yet! 1,226 words, people! Yay!**

**I hope all of the perspective changes weren't too confusing...**

**Anyway, review responses!**

**Undecided13: Thanks! And I know, right? SO. ANNOYING. Thanks for your review!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Yes, apparently I love torturing my readers with cliffhangers as much as SM does...hehe! And here's the update! So...now YOU have to update! Thanks for your review!**

**wandor6735: Here's the next chapter! And please don't die...Thanks for your review!**

**Stella Hayes: Thank you! I try to update as much as possible. Sorry for the cliffhanger! What's your theory about Sophie's parents? Thanks for your review!**

**Percabeth and Sophitz Rules: Thank you, and here's the next chapter!**

**Also tons of thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story!**

**Bye!**

**~Ash**


	6. s-i-x

**Disclaimer: Kotlc belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

Keefe found Sophie by the Panakes tree, staring out at the ocean.

"Hey, Foster," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey."

"How are Grady and Edaline?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. They seemed a little shocked, but they're alright."

"What about you?" Keefe asked. "Are you okay?"

Sophie sighed. "I'm fine."

"You can't lie to an Empath, Foster. What's bothering you?"

She was silent.

"Is this about your parents?" Keefe asked. "I mean, I know Alina's awful, but Terik seems pretty cool. And Jolie was pretty nice, too, from what I've heard. I know this is kind of weird, but...I mean, you could've had my parents."

Sophie turned to face him. "I'm not worried about my parents."

"Oh," Keefe said. "What's bothering you, then?"

Sophie let out a long breath. "I'm not going to register for the match."

"Wait, what?" Keefe said, startled.

She sighed again. "I've seen so many people be hurt because of the system. I don't want to...if I register, I'm saying that it's all okay. That I agree with branding people 'bad matches' and scorning them. I'd rather be a bad match-I'd rather be unmatchable- then let people think that I think it's okay."

"What about Fitz?" Keefe asked. "Have you told him yet?"

"No," Sophie admitted. "I'm not sure how he would react. He's a Vacker, after all! It would ruin his reputation if he was a bad match. That's why I was going to register in the first place, so we could be together."

Keefe nodded slowly. "But...that doesn't matter to you anymore?"

She shrugged. "If Fitz cares about me as much as I hope he does, he won't care about being a bad match. And if he doesn't...well, then, I guess we'll be better off separate."

"Yeah, I guess," Keefe agreed. "So...are you gonna tell him?"

"I guess I have to, at some point," Sophie said. The fading sunlight highlighted her features as she turned back to look at the ocean. "But I just don't know how he's going to react! Being unmatchable is one thing, but _choosing_ not to register? What if he really doesn't love me enough for that?"

"Hey, hey, Foster," Keefe said, brushing a tear off her cheek. "It'll be okay. I promise."

She sniffled again. "How do you know?"

Keefe grinned. "Empath, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

They were both silent for a long moment, watching the sun set over the ocean.

"Thank you," Sophie said suddenly.

Keefe glanced over at her. "For what?"

"For being there for me. For helping me through all of this." She waved her arms, as if gesturing to all of the crazy stuff that had happened that day. "I mean...just, thank you. For everything."

She smiled up at him, and Keefe felt like a million sunbeams were lighting up his heart.

"No problem," he said. "As long as you're happy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody!**

**Review responses:**

**Rachelc85: Thank you! And I totally agree. SOKEEFE FOREVER!**

**tellmeeeeee: Here's the update! Thank you for your review!**

**Undecided13: Thanks! And good job guessing! They probably aren't her parents in the real books, but it's just my theory.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Yeah, that's my theory. And that's okay, there have been SEVERAL moments where I've wanted to murder Alina too, but...I guess she has to live now. *Sigh* Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! And don't worry, they will get better...eventually. *Evil laugh* Thanks for your review!**

**Guest(#2):Thank you!**

**Stella Hayes: Thank you! Yes one of Keefe's parents is a possiblity, but we must not ruin SOKEEFE! Thanks for your review!**

**Also, just wanted to say, I know absolutely nothing about all the genetics stuff in chapter 5, so if it's scientifically inaccurate, please don't kill me!**

**Please review!**

**~Ash**


	7. s-e-v-e-n

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

"What do you mean, you're not registering?"

Sophie shunk under Fitz's fierce gaze. "Exactly what it sounds like. I'm not going to register for the match."

"But-" Fitz ran his hands through his dark hair, turning away from Sophie. "Don't you want to be with me? I thought you were happy!"

"I was, Fitz!" Sophie cried. "And I do want to be with you! But can't you see? Look at Dex, for example. Look at everything he had to go through, just because his parents were a so-called 'bad match'. Part of the reason Brant joined the Neverseen was because he and Jolie were a bad match! I don't want people to think that I support that. I don't want to say I think it's all okay."

Fitz turned around to look at her. He didn't seem as mad anymore, but he didn't exactly look pleased, either.

Sophie stared into his teal eyes. "If you love me as much as I love you, then you wouldn't care if we were a bad match."

Fitz sighed. "I do want to be with you, Sophie. I just...I need some space. We'll figure it out in the morning, all right?"

Sophie barely managed to nod before he was gone.

* * *

Keefe sighed as he flopped backwards on to his bed after leaving Havenfield. He hoped Sophie was okay, and that things went okay with Fitz. As much as it hurt him to see them together, he wanted Sophie to be happy. And if that meant her being with Fitz...well, he'd find a way to live with it.

"Incoming call from Sophie Foster," his Imparter announced. Keefe rolled over onto his side and grabbed his Imparter from where it lay on the bedside table. "Accept," he said to the sleek silver square.

Sophie's face appeared on the screen. She looked like she'd been crying- her eyes were puffy and red, and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"Foster, what's wrong?" Keefe asked. "Did you tell Fitz about your decision?" If he yelled at her, I'm going to murder him.

Sophie shook her head. "No. Well, yes, actually, but that's not what's wrong."

"Hold on, Foster, calm down," Keefe said as Sophie started crying. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Fitz- he- we got into a fight, when I told him I wasn't registering. He said we could talk about it tomorrow, and then he went home. Except...he never made it home."

Keefe sucked in a breath.

"Biana hailed me a few minutes ago. Apparently they found Fitz's panic switch and his Cognate rings right outside of Everglen's gates. And they also found...they got a note from the Neverseen."

"What?" Keefe gasped.

Sophie nodded grimly. "Fitz has been taken by the Neverseen."

* * *

**Author's Note: And here's the part where you all hate me for tormenting you with cliffhangers. You're welcome!**

**Review responses:**

**Undecided13: Wait...yes! You're right! I didn't think about that! Also, YAY! you are more Keefoster now! That's great! CHOOSE SOKEEFE, EVERYBODY! FOLLOW HER EXAMPLE! Thank you for your review!**

**WritingLover21: Thanks!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: YES FINALLY! Oh my gosh, when she registered in the books, I was SO annoyed. I mean, it would be cool to see who's on your list, but still! And yes, Sokeefe will prevail! Don't lose hope, people! Thanks for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you! Yeah, I'm not sure about Alina either...I don't really have a theory for the mother, so I borrowed my friends'. Thanks for your review!**

**tellmeee: Thanks! And that's just my theory. They probably aren't in the real books. And I'll try! Thanks for your review!**

**Guest: Yeah, I don't think it matters too much. And I really didn't want Sophie to register in the first place, so I changed that. Thanks for your review!**

**yoda: So much, thank you!**

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Ash**


	8. e-i-g-h-t

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

Within half an hour, everyone had gathered at Havenfield for the second emergency meeting of the day.

"I still don't understand what happened," Dex said, staring at the note the Neverseen had left. "Doesn't Fitz have, like, a million bodyguards?"

"No, that's Sophie," Biana said. Her beautiful face was all puffy from crying. "Fitz only had Grizel, and when he left here, he leapt away without her knowing."

"I should've been paying better attention," Grizel mumbled. Sandor reached for her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, but her gaze remained fixated on the ground.

"Let's focus on the note," Sophie said. "That's the only clue we have. It's our best chance at getting Fitz back."

"Okay," Linh said. They all leaned over to study the note again.

_Foolish Moonlark!_

_You think you can be happy?_

_WRONG._

_We will always be one step ahead._

_If you want Pretty Boy back,_

_you'll have to make a sacrifice._

_An eye for an eye._

_There's no way to save everyone this time._

_Or, you could try to be the hero._

_Try to get him back._

_But you will fail._

_And you will have to watch as everyone you love,_

_everything you stand for,_

_is destroyed._

_Time to make a choice, Moonlark._

_Love,_

_The Neverseen_

_19/44/21_

"So...yeah," Dex mumbled. "Anyone have any clue what that means?"

"Wait…" Keefe said. He twisted around to study the note from another angle. "It might mean...I'm pretty sure we have to...if we want him back...we have to give them someone else."

"Who?" Biana asked.

"Me, probably," Wylie said. "If I go to them, they'll give Fitz back."

"But you aren't going to them," Linh piped up. "We don't trade lives, no matter what happens."

"Linh's right," Sophie said. "We'll find a way to get Fitz back, without having someone else leave in his place."

"Also…" Marella added. "I know that I'm kind of new to this, but aren't the Neverseen masters of distraction? We always think that they're doing one thing, and then they end up having an entirely different plan to catch us off guard. I think that they are trying to get us to focus on getting Fitz back, so we aren't prepared when they make their next move."

"That's a good point," Biana said. "Maybe they don't even want any of us after all."

"Yes," Sophie agreed. "Maybe we can split up. Half of us work on a plan for finding Fitz, the others focus on trying to figure out whatever the Neverseen are planning this time."

"Wait, hold on," Dex said. "Can't Sophie just reach out to Fitz with her mind? They are Cognates, after all."

"That's true!" Sophie said. "Let me try." They all watched as Sophie closed her eyes and stretched out her brain as far as she could, searching for Fitz's thoughts. But no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't find his crisp, accented mental voice.

Fitz? Are you there? She tried transmitting, but she got no response.

Sophie opened her eyes and saw her friends, still staring at her expectantly. She shook her head. "I can't find him."

Biana slumped back with a sigh, and Dex patted her back reassuringly.

"Try Tam, then," Linh suggested. "He's with the Neverseen now, too. Maybe he saw something."

"Good point," Sophie said. But when she tried to reach Tam's head, she got the same result as she had with Fitz.

"Maybe they're sedated," Dex offered. "Or under one of Ruy's force fields."

"Can't her telepathy go through those, though?" Marella asked, frowning when Sophie shook her head. "Only when Tam's here to boost me with shadows."

"So...we're back to where we started," Wylie said. "With no plan, no Fitz, and no clues about what the Neverseen are planning."

"Well, you're Mr. Positive," Sophie grumbled. But inside, she agreed with Wylie. It felt like all the work that they had done was for nothing, because they had gotten nowhere.

It's always like this, Sophie reminded herself. There's always this period where everything seems hopeless, but we make it through in the end.

"What about those numbers?" Linh asked, pointing to the 19/44/21 at the bottom of the note.

"I'm pretty sure that they're leaping crystal coordinates," Sophie said, peering at the numbers again. "Must be to one of their hideouts."

"I highly doubt that," Mr. Forkle said, walking over from where he and the other adults were clustered. "The Neverseen are far too clever to give us a way to get to one of their hideouts, where we could storm it with an army of goblins. I suspect that those coordinates lead to a meeting place, where they can make the exchange and then head back to a hideout."

"True," Sophie admitted as the rest of the adults joined them. "Have any of you had any bright ideas?"

They all shook their heads. "We came over here to see what you guys have come up with," Grady explained.

"Have you tried reaching out to Fitz telepathically?" Granite asked. Sophie nodded. "It didn't work. I tried Tam, too. They must have been asleep or something."

"Well, I'm sure that there's no reason to worry," Alden said. But even he looked uncertain. Della clung to his arm, looking paler than usual. Of course, Sophie reminded herself. Their son is missing.

"What about you, Keefe?" Sophie asked. "You've been kind of quiet. Got any thoughts?"

Keefe shook his head, his ice-blue eyes focusing on Sophie. "No. I was just thinking...if my mom was a part of this…" He clenched his fists. Sophie moved to his side and placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Even if she was, it's not your fault."

He nodded.

"Well," Mr. Forkle said. "I suggest we all get some sleep. It's been a long day already. We can continue trying to think of ways to get Mr. Vacker back tomorrow."

Everyone murmured their agreement and left. Well, except for Keefe, who continued to stare into space, lost in thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Sophie asked.

He sighed. "I'm okay. What about you?"

She shrugged and sat down next to him. "Not really. All I really want to do is curl up and cry, but that won't help us get Fitz back."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Keefe stood up. "Well, I should probably get home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you." Sophie rose and headed for the stairs.

"Wait, Sophie?" Keefe asked. Sophie paused and turned to face him. "Yes?"

He gave her a small, sad smile. "Don't lose hope, okay? We will get him back."

"Thanks, Keefe."

"Anytime, Foster."

* * *

Keefe sat on his bed, his insides squirming with guilt.

He hated lying to Sophie. It made him feel like the rotten person he knew he was. But he had to lie. If Sophie knew what he'd been planning, she'd try to stop him- try to convince him that there was another way. But this time... there wasn't another way.

He had to do this.

Keefe glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand. He set it carefully down on his bedside table, securing it under the bracelet he'd made for her.

She probably wouldn't forgive him this time.

But he had to do it.

It was the only way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow...my longest chapter! 1,294 words! YAY! Also, we have 31 reviews, 6 favorites, and 4 follows! Thanks so much! I hope you liked it.**

**Review responses:**

**Sokeefe555: Thank you so much!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Yes...there was a part of me that wanted to do that too. But it would ruin the plot, so...*sighs* Yes, Sophie finally came to her senses! And SOKEEFE WILL HAPPEN! Thanks for your review!**

**Undecided13: Yes he was taken! And now you know how I feel when you don't update your No One story...hint hint. And thank you!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and all of that good stuff!**

**Bye!**

**~Ash**


	9. n-i-n-e

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to Shannon Messenger. But the story is mine!**

* * *

Sophie didn't sleep at all that night.

First, there was the worrying. A LOT of worrying. Mostly for Fitz, but for Keefe as well- he had seemed so off during the meeting. She hoped he was okay. She worried for the rest of her friends, too. Just because the Neverseen had taken Fitz this time didn't mean they couldn't go after another next time. And Linh, Wylie, and Marella didn't even have bodyguards to protect them.

And then there was Tam. Was he okay? What were the Neverseen doing to him, trying to get him to join their cause? And most important...why wasn't she able to reach him with her Telepathy? She understood if Fitz was sedated, he was their prisoner and not their guest. But why Tam?

All those worries kept Sophie awake well past midnight.

But once she did fall asleep...the nightmares came.

Horrible, twisted nightmares of losing Fitz, losing Keefe, losing Grady and Edaline. Remnants of her shadowflux echo stirred, arousing even deeper fears. She woke up at least eight times, jolted from her nightmares in a cold sweat.

And then, just as she had FINALLY settled into a sleep without dreams, her parents raced into her room, shouting, "SOPHIE, WAKE UP!"

"What?" Sophie said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Grady and Edaline exchanged a glance. "Well...do you want the good news first, or the bad news?"

"Um, good, I guess," Sophie said. She glanced at her clock. It read 5:45.

"Okay," Edaline said. "Early this morning, Fitz turned up outside Everglen's gates, exactly where he was kidnapped from."

"WHAT?" Sophie shouted, suddenly wide awake.

Edaline nodded. "He was sedated, but otherwise unharmed. He's awake now, in case you want to go see him."

"I do," Sophie said. She swung her legs out of bed. "But wait, you said there was bad news too. What's the bad news?"

Grady and Edaline looked at each other again. "Um, well...the Neverseen didn't exactly give Fitz back for free," Grady said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sophie asked. "Did Wylie go to them?"

Edaline shook her head. "Not Wylie."

"Then who…" Sophie's voice trailed off as she realized who had gone to the Neverseen in Fitz's place.

A boy who told her he'd do anything to make her happy.

A boy who had sacrificed himself for her before.

A boy who had promised that they'd get Fitz back, no matter what it took.

Sophie shook her head. No...he wouldn't do this.

But in her heart, she knew that he would.

Edaline confirmed her theory a few moments later. "Keefe has gone to the Neverseen."

* * *

Keefe woke to a small, grey-walled room. He was laying on a small, stiff cot, which was the only piece of furniture in the tiny cell.

Keefe sat up. _Where am I? Where's Sophie?_

Slowly, the events of last night returned to Keefe. Carving a leaping crystal with the angles 19/44/21, leaping to a meeting place in the Neutral Territories where his mom was waiting, making her promise to return Fitz, and letting her knock him out.

This must be one of the Neverseen's hideouts, Keefe decided. Climbing out of bed, he observed the small room closer. The walls were odd- kind of shimmery and textured, not just grey. And when Keefe touched the wall, it was weirdly warm- warmer then a normal wall should be.

Removing his hand from the wall, Keefe looked around the room. All the walls and the door were made of the same shimmery was really strange.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a man, dressed entirely in black, with a Neverseen cloak draped over his shoulders. He had blonde hair and sharp, cold blue eyes. Keefe remembered him from his previous time with the Neverseen.

_Trix. Their Guster._

Trix glared at Keefe. "Come with me. Your mother wants to see you."

* * *

"I found this on my son's bedside table," Lord Cassius said, handing Sophie a piece of paper. "It's a note to you."

Sophie nodded her thanks, unable to speak.

She still couldn't believe it.

Keefe had joined the Neverseen? Again?

Well, he hadn't actually joined the Neverseen this time, but still.

"Um, Sophie?" Fitz asked, nudging her with his shoulder. "What does it say?"

They had all gathered at Havenfield to switch their Rescue Fitz plan to a Rescue Keefe plan, which they were having trouble with, considering the fact that there had never really been a Rescue Fitz plan in the first place. And no one had had any bright ideas overnight, so they were pretty much at the same place they were before. Sophie had even tried reaching out to Keefe telepathically, bur had the same results she'd had with Tam and Fitz the night before.

Sophie glanced down at the note. She began to read it aloud.

_Sophie,_

_I'm so sorry for doing this. I hate having to leave you. I know you probably won't be able to forgive me for this, but I can live with that._

_Fitz makes you happy. And no matter what the Neverseen say, you can be happy. You deserve to be happy. That's why I'm doing this, Sophie. Because I'd do anything to make you happy._

_Sophie, I-_

Sophie paused abruptly.

"Umm...Sophie?" Dex said. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sophie mumbled.

"Uh-huh," Marella said. "That's why your face is the color of a tomato right now."

"It is not!" Sophie said, attempting to hide behind her hair.

"Seriously, what'd he say?" Fitz asked, trying to peek at the note over her shoulder. She clutched it against her chest. "Guys, it's nothing!"

"I'm pretty sure I know what he said," Biana stage-whispered to Linh, who nodded. "Me too."

"Please, can we just focus on the actual problem here?" Sophie begged. "Keefe is missing, guys!"

"Okay…" Fitz said. "Does the note say anything else?"

Sophie quickly scanned the note again. "Nope. Just that he was sorry, and to tell you all that."

"So...anyone got any ideas?" Dex asked. "To get him back, I mean."

"Even if you did, now is not the time to share them," Magnate Leto interrupted. "Right now, you all have school."

All the kids groaned. "But Keefe's missing!" Dex protested. "Isn't that a little more important than school?"

"Others in the Black Swan will focus on getting Mr. Sencen back. You all will focus on school. No arguing," he added when Marella opened her mouth to protest. "Go to Foxfire. Now."

Grumbling, the friends headed towards the Leapmaster. But Sophie lagged behind, staring at the note in her hands.

Sophie, I love you. More than you will ever know.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, I updated twice in one day! Yay me! Also I'm so sorry for how bad this chapter is. But at least Keefe admitted his feelings for Sophie! FINALLY!**

**Anyway, review responses!**

**Stella Hayes: I know...but Keefe is the master of somewhat stupid decisions. Oh, Keefe. *sighs* Thanks for your review!**

**Undecided13: Yes Keefe! Don't do it! And thank you! Good to hear you got the hint...NOW GO UPDATE. I MEAN IT. RIGHT NOW.**

**Guest: Yes, I appear to be very fond of cliffhangers...And I'm not actually sure. That is how it started, but now I have all these great plot ideas...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Thanks for your review!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Yes Fitz really isn't worth it...but it's necessary to the story, ugh. Thanks for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Bye!**

**~Ash**


	10. Author's Note

**Hello, everybody!**

**I just wanted to say that I am going to change the plot of this story slightly.**

**I'm going to keep the previous chapters the same, but now this story is more like a continuation of Flashback, rather then what I said it would be. Don't worry, there will still be plenty of Sokeefe!**

**I'm going to probably change the summary of this soon, but until then, just remember that the current summary does NOT apply to the story that much anymore.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this, and I hope that you like the new plotline!**

**Bye!**

**~Ash**


	11. t-e-n

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to SM. But the story is mine!**

* * *

The hallways of this Neverseen hideout were made of the same shimmery rock that Keefe's room had been.

Trix caught him studying the odd-looking walls and smirked. "This is anticognite," he said, patting the wall. "A rare mineral that can block all telepathic activity."

"Oh, so that's why Sophie couldn't reach Fitz or Tam when she tried last night!" Keefe blurted out before he could stop himself. Trix nodded smugly. "Anticognite is impervious to even the Moonlark's mind tricks. You won't be getting any calls from your little girlfriend anytime soon."

"She's not my girlfriend," Keefe mumbled. Trix simply laughed.

They walked for several more minutes, before a thought occurred to Keefe. "Wait, does that mean Tam's here too? Or do you have other hideouts made of anti-whatever?"

"That's none of your business," Trix snapped. "Besides, we're here."

They stopped in front of a large grey door.

"Here you go," Trix said with a smirk. "Try not to die."

* * *

"And so, you simply have to twist the bottle like that to catch a temp- Miss Foster? Are you awake?"

Sophie lifted her head from her desk. Sir Leonel, her Elementism mentor, was glaring at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. She'd been trying to pay attention, but when Keefe was missing and the Neverseen were still out there and she'd had no sleep last night, it was really hard to focus on learning how to catch a tempest. At least it was the last class of the day.

Sophie struggled through the rest of Elementism, completely botching her assignment and almost falling asleep again. Finally, the bell rang, releasing Sophie to grab her bags and leap home as fast as possible.

"Hello, Sophie," Edaline said as Sophie burst through the front door. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. What about you? Have you guys come up with a plan yet?" Sophie asked, slightly out of breath from running all the way home.

"Not exactly," Edaline said slowly. "But there has been a new...development."

"Really? What?"

Edaline stood up from one of Havenfield's plush couches. "Grady?" she called up the stairs. "Could you bring our guest downstairs, please?"

"Sure," Grady shouted from somewhere upstairs. A few seconds later, a girl came down from the spiral staircase.

She looked about Sophie's age, maybe a little younger. She had short, dark brown hair, brown skin, and eyes so deep blue they looked almost black.

"Sophie, this is Ayea Cordell," Edaline said, gesturing to the girl. "And Ayea, this is my daughter Sophie."

"Okay, um, nice to meet you, Ayea," Sophie said, "but how does this have to do with getting Keefe back?"

"Well...you see…" Edaline said awkwardly, "Ayea used to be a part of the Neverseen."

* * *

"Sit down, please, Keefe," Lady Gisela said with an evil smile on her face.

Keefe moved to the side of the table separating them, but didn't sit down.

"Ah, still as rebellious as ever," Gisela purred. She stood as well, so they were eye to eye. "That's good. But you will have to learn some sort of obedience eventually, Keefe," she said.

Keefe didn't respond.

Gisela moved around to Keefe's side of the small stone table. She stood in front of him, still smiling that creepy smile. "Keefe," she said, "I have a job for you."  
"Forget it," Keefe snapped. "I'm tired of doing your dirty work for you."

Gisela smiled again. "What if I told you that if you did this one thing for me, I would promise to leave Sophie alone?"

Keefe jumped, startled. "No way-you wouldn't do that."

She nodded. "Yes, I actually would. Now, that doesn't apply to if the Moonlark comes to us. If she storms our hideout, we will fight back. But as long as she stays out of our way, we won't hurt her."

"What about Fitz? Or Biana, or Dex or all of the rest?" Keefe asked.

"They'll all be safe as well," Gisela promised. "None of your friends, or even their families, will be in danger. And all you have to do is complete a few errands for me here and there. Is that really so hard?"

Keefe paused, considering.

On the one hand, he knew what Sophie would say. That he shouldn't do it, that she could take care of herself. Besides, he doubted that his mom's 'errands' were running to pick up the groceries. They probably involved helping the Neverseen take over the world, or whatever their goal was. In the long run, not accepting her deal would probably save a lot more people from harm.

But on the other hand...it meant Sophie was safe. And that had been Keefe's goal for a long time now- keep Sophie safe and happy. And if he DIDN'T accept, his mom would probably go after Sophie just to make a point. Keefe couldn't risk that.

"Well?" his mom pressed. "Have you made a decision?"

Keefe bit his lip. "I need more time to decide."

Gisela's lips twitched slightly. "Fine."

Turning around, she marched away from Keefe. "You are dismissed. Trix is waiting outside to take you back to your room. Oh, and Keefe?" She twisted around to face him again. "Choose wisely."

* * *

**Author's Note: I added my own character...I hope you guys don't mind. Also, sorry for how bad this chapter was. I'm trying to move forward in this story, and I have REALLY bad writer's block. Ugh.**

**Review responses:**

**WritingLover21: Yes, poor Keefe. SOKEEFE FOREVER! Thank you so much!**

**Undecided13: Thank you so, so, so much!**

**Random Person: Ooh sorry...Thanks for your review!**

**ChickenButter888: Yes me too! And why Keefe? Why? Why? WHY? Thanks for your review!  
**

**Guest: Yes, good job guessing! You were right! I know, poor Tam...And I ship Lylie, but I can't choose between Diana/Tiana. Ugh. Tamarella's okay too.**

**Guest (#2): umm...sorry, but I ship Sokeefe. And I kind of already have a plot planned out, but I can work in a part where she meets her parents, if you want. And thanks!**

**Please review!**

**Bye!**

**~Ash**


	12. e-l-e-v-e-n

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to SM. But the story is mine!**

* * *

"WHAT?" Sophie asked in disbelief.

"She's not with the Neverseen anymore," Edaline said quickly. "She left them."

"Why?" Sophie asked. She turned to look at Ayea. "Why did you leave?"

"I never really had a choice in joining them, anyways," Ayea said. Her voice was soft and gentle. "When I was only eleven, the Neverseen attacked my home. They killed my mother and offered me and my brother a choice: join them, or die."

"And you joined them," Sophie said. Ayea nodded. "Not for my sake, but I'd promised my mom that I'd protect Thrynn. And I didn't know what they were at that time. I didn't know what they were doing. Even after I joined, they never actually told me what they were planning. It was always just 'make these stones thin enough to slip through' or 'alter this wall's density so no one can get in'. Oh, that's right- I'm a Fluctuator." She put her hand on one of Havenfield's walls, which rippled strangely. It looked the same, but Ayea shoved her hand straight through the wall.

"Well, then, why did you leave?" Sophie asked.

Ayea pulled her hand back from the wall, letting it ripple back to its original density. "My mother never liked all of the elven prejudices. So she raised Thrynn and I in the Forbidden Cities, so we'd never be scorned by the fact that she was Talentless. She told us about the Lost Cities, but this is actually the first Lost City I've been to. All of the Neverseen's hideouts are in the Neutral Territories."

"Okay," Sophie said, "but how does that have to do with leaving the Neverseen?"

"I was getting to that," Ayea said. She took a deep breath. "I overheard some of the Neverseen talking recently. Gisela and Gethen and Vespera. They were talking about their plan."

"Really? What did you hear?" Sophie asked.

"Just bits and pieces," Ayea said. "But I did hear, that their overall goal is...Sophie, they're planning to wipe out the human race."

* * *

Trix didn't say anything on the walk back to Keefe's cell, so neither did Keefe.

He was too busy thinking.

Would he do what Sophie wanted him to do, and at least delay the Neverseen's plans? Or would he do what she'd probably hate him for doing, and keep Sophie safe?

Keefe? What are you doing here?

"Ahh!" Keefe jumped backwards, startled. Trix looked at him in surprise. "What was that?"

"Umm, nothing," Keefe mumbled. "Sorry."  
The shadowy voice continued talking. Relax, it's me. Tam.

"Great," Keefe grumbled. "Stuck in a Neverseen hideout, and the only one who's even remotely sane here is Bangs Boy. Just wonderful."

The shadowy voice-Tam-sighed. Honestly, Keefe. What cell number is yours?

"What on earth are you talking about?" Keefe whispered at the shadows.

"Keefe, come on! Trix called from somewhere up ahead.

I'll tell you later, Tam shadow-whispered to Keefe. And with that, the strange dark voice disappeared from Keefe's consciousness. Come on, Bangs Boy!

"Come on, Keefe," Trix called from several paces ahead. Keefe groaned to himself and raced to catch up with Trix.

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Fitz whispered to Sophie.

"I read her mind- she wasn't hiding anything," Sophie said.

"Still. I think we should try, as Cognates." He smiled down at her, teal eyes bright and beautiful. "Better together, right?"

Sophie nodded.

All of Sophie's friends, minus Keefe and Tam, had gathered at Havenfield to listen to Ayea's story, and try and use what information she had to formulate a plan.

"So what happened after you found out that the Neverseen were planning a war with the humans?" Linh asked Ayea.

"Well, like I said, I was raised in the Forbidden Cities. I grew up around humans. I know that they aren't actually that different from elves. So I wasn't going to sit around while millions of people were dying, simply because they didn't have fancy powers like ours. So I made an escape plan, and told Thrynn to meet me. Except-"

"He never did," Sophie finished. Ayea nodded. "He's still there right now."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group.

"What else did you hear?" Fitz asked after a moment.

Ayea bit her lip. "I'll tell you, on one condition," she said.

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"When you go to rescue your friend? I want you to get my brother out too. Whatever it takes, get Thrynn out as well."

Sophie looked at her friends. "What do you think, guys?"

"I think we should do it," Linh said immediately. "She's helping us. We should help her, too."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Sophie turned back to Ayea. "How will he know that he should trust us, though?"

"Give him this." Ayea pulled a thin silver chain from under her tunic. "It was our mother's. He'll recognize it and go with you." She dropped the necklace into Sophie's outstretched hand.

"All right. So what else do you know?" Sophie asked, tucking the necklace away into one of her (many) hidden pockets.

"I know that you should probably go tomorrow night at the earliest," Ayea suggested. "Tomorrow morning, Gethen, Ruy, and all but one of the ogres will be moving to a different hideout."

"Okay, so we'll attack tomorrow night," Sophie said. "Anything else?"

"Well, you should also know is that the main headquarters, which is where they're keeping Keefe and Thrynn, is made entirely out of anticognite," Ayea said. "That's a mineral that can block telepathic activity."

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't reach Keefe or Tam before," Sophie realized. "Wait, is Tam in that hideout too?"

Ayea nodded. "I think so. Could I have a piece of paper?"

Edaline grabbed an empty scroll and a pen and set them on the small table. Everyone clustered around Ayea as she began to draw a diagram of the Neverseen's headquarters.

"They had me alter the density of some of the walls," Ayea explained. "Most of them are so thick, you wouldn't be able to get through with a bulldozer."

"What's a bulldozer?" Dex interrupted.

"Human thing," Sophie said.

"The only wall you'd be able to get through is the one I used to escape," Ayea said. She pointed to one of the walls. "But I have no doubt that they're guarding it."

"So where do we enter?" Sophie asked.

"Well, you could try to go through the back entrance," Ayea said. "Usually, the only one guarding there is Dawson, their Technopath. He's pretty lazy and will probably be easy to take down, but he's rigged a million traps there. It will be nearly impossible to get by all of them."

"I could try to disable them," Dex offered, but Ayea shook her head. "No. Dawson's traps can't be sensed. If you disable the first few, no alarms go off and you think you're safe. And then suddenly you're on fire or missing one of your limbs."

"Yeah, let's not do that," Sophie said.

"So how do we get in, then?" Fitz asked.

"Well…" Ayea said, tilting her head to look at the map from a different angle. "You could try to bring down the roof, but once you do that, everyone's gonna know that you're there, and it'll be twice as hard to get your friends and Thrynn back."

"Let's save that as a last resort," Sophie decided. "We don't want to risk anything."

"Any other ideas?" Biana asked.

Everyone studied the map for a few more minutes, then shook their heads.

"Or...you could take me with you," Ayea said quietly. Everyone's heads immediately turned to her.

"I know that I'm not a part of your group, but I know the Neverseen," Ayea continued. "I could tell which hallways lead where, so you won't get lost. And I can fluctuate the walls so you can get through without being noticed. It's probably the best chance you have."

Sophie glanced around at her friends. They were all looking at Ayea, thoughtful.

"What do you think, guys?" she asked. "Should we let Ayea come?"

Linh nodded. "She's the best chance we have."

"I agree," Wylie said.

Everyone else murmured their agreement. Except for Fitz. "How do we know that we can trust you?" he asked Ayea.

"My brother is with the Neverseen," Ayea said simply. "I swore an oath to my mother as she died, promising to protect Thrynn with everything I have. And the day I escaped without him...I broke that promise. And I'm going to do whatever I have to do to get him back, even if it means manifesting as a Vanisher and sneaking along with you guys."

_Fitz_, Sophie transmitted, _I think we should trust her. How would you feel if Biana was trapped, and you couldn't come on the mission to save her?_

_That's true_, Fitz responded with what sounded like a mental sigh._ All right. Let's do this!_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Also...**

**I HAVE FIFTY REVIEWS!**

**Thank you _so _much, guys.**

**Really.**

**Speaking of reviews, here are the responses!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: YES HE DID! FINALLY! YAY! And Fitz is DEFINITELY not worth it. Nah, I plot to murder Gisela all the time. Thanks for your reviews!**

**ChickenButter888: I want to come live in your hole...And thank you so much!**

**WritingLover21: Thank you!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Bye!**

**~Ash**


	13. t-w-e-l-v-e

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to SM. But the story is mine!**

* * *

Keefe's cot was uncomfortable.

Really uncomfortable.

It was like lying on a rock.

Or a bed of nails.

He knew that he probably shouldn't be thinking about that. He should be thinking about how to take down the Neverseen. Or whether or not he should accept his mom's offer. Or how he was going to get back to Sophie.

But really, how were you supposed to focus when you were lying on the Bed of Doom?

Keefe tried to shift his position, but that only made it worse. Sighing, he swung his legs off of the torture device, stood up, and started pacing.

_Keefe_, said the same whispery voice he'd heard earlier.

Keefe froze in his spot. "Tam?"

_Yes, you moron. Who else would it be?_

"Where are you?"

_Right in the hall. Your door is unlocked. Come out._

"Okay," Keefe said. He gave his door a tentative push. To his surprise, it was unlocked.

Tam was waiting in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest. _Don't say anything_, he shadow-whispered. _They have cameras and microphones everywhere. I covered the cameras in shadows, but I can't do anything to the microphones without them noticing. So shut your annoying little mouth for once._

Keefe bit back a snarky reply and nodded.

_Come with me_, Tam said. _There's someone that you should meet._

The two boys walked through the hideout, making so many twists and turns that Keefe was sure they were lost- but Tam seemed to know where they were going. Finally, they reached a door.

_Here we are_, Tam shadow-whispered to Keefe, before raising his hand and knocking on the door in a specific rhythm. Tap-tap, tap tap, tap-tap.

Slowly, the door creaked open to reveal a small boy, probably only about twelve years old. He had dark brown hair, brown skin, and eyes so deep blue they looked almost black.

Tam walked into the room, gesturing for Keefe to follow. The boy closed the door behind them as Keefe entered the room.

"We can talk now," Tam said, plopping himself down on the bed. "Keefe, this is Thrynn Cordell. Thrynn, this is Keefe, the one I told you about."

Thrynn nodded slowly.

"Were you captured, too?" Keefe asked Thrynn.

The boy shook his head. "Actually, I'm technically part of the Neverseen."

"Wait, what?!"

"Not by choice," Thrynn said quickly. "The Neverseen attacked my home when I was eight. They killed my mom and forced my sister and me to join them. I've lived at this hideout for the past four years."

"But you don't agree with them?" Keefe asked.

Thrynn shook his head. "Not at all. They never really told me or my sister their plans, but recently Ayea overheard them talking- the Neverseen are planning to kill the humans."

"WHAT?" Keefe shouted.

Thrynn nodded. "My sister didn't want to stay here any longer after she heard that, and neither did I. So she planned an escape, and told me to meet her. But I chickened out, and now I don't know what happened to her."

"Oh," Keefe mumbled. "Well...I'm sorry to hear about your sister, but why are we here again?"

"The three of us," Tam said, gesturing to himself, Thrynn, and Keefe, "are going to escape."

* * *

The next day was a rush of preparations for the mission. Sophie and her friends spent every waking hour planning, making sure that their plan would work.

Ayea helped Dex hack into the Neverseen's security system, so he could disable the cameras while they were there.

Linh, Marella, and Biana used Ayea's map to plan out the route that they would take.

Fitz and Wylie carved a crystal to take them to the hideout, using the coordinates Ayea gave them.

And Sophie?

She spent all of her time worrying about what could possibly go wrong. Sophie needed this mission to succeed. If it failed, and they never got Keefe back…

No, Sophie told herself firmly. The mission will work. It had to. She didn't know what she'd do without Keefe.

She wanted to get Tam back too, of course, and she had no doubt Ayea was going crazy, worrying about her brother. But Keefe...Keefe had always been there for her. Even more than Fitz had. He'd even traded himself for Fitz, just so that she could be happy, for Pete's sake!

Even though she knew that it wouldn't work, Sophie stretched out her mind, searching for Keefe's thoughts. But all she could find was the same empty blackness she'd felt before.

"Sophie?"

Edaline stood in the doorway to Sophie's room "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Edaline came over to sit next to Sophie on her bed. "Worrying about Keefe?"

Sophie nodded. "I don't know what happened to him."

"Don't worry, Sophie," Edaline said. "I'm sure that he's fine. Tomorrow night, you're going to get him back, and Tam and Thrynn, too. Everything's going to be fine."

"Well, yes…" Sophie said. "But that's not the only thing I'm worried about."

"What else is bothering you, honey?" Edaline asked gently.

"When Keefe wrote the note to me, he said, umm...he said that he loves me," Sophie said in a rush, trying to get the words out as fast as possible.

Edaline blinked. Then, all of a sudden, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sophie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, honey," Edaline said between giggles. "But you really had no idea?"

"About what?"

"About Keefe liking you. Sophie, he's had a crush on you since he met you!" Edaline said.

"Wait, really?" Sophie asked.

"Yes! Honestly, I can't remember a time when he hasn't been completely smitten with you, Sophie. I have no idea how you didn't notice before!"

"Well, I guess Biana's right, then," Sophie said. "I really am oblivious."

Edaline laughed softly. "You should probably get some rest, Sophie. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

* * *

"So, this is the wall my sister fluctuated for her escape," Thrynn said. He gestured to a wall on the map of the hideout. "We could try to use that, but the Neverseen are guarding it. Tam, do you think that you can take down one or two people with your shadowflux?"

Tam nodded. "Maybe not two, but I can do one."

"Okay." Thrynn nodded. "I think the best time for us to leave is tonight. Later this afternoon, Gethen, Ruy, and most of the ogres will be moving to a different hideout."

"So, let's just go over the plan one more time," Tam said. "After the hourly prisoner check, Thrynn will go free Keefe from his cell. I'll make sure that all the cameras are covered with shadows. You two meet me here-" he pointed to a spot on the map "-and I cover us with shadows so they can't see us. Then, once we reach the wall that your sister escaped from, I use my shadowflux to take out the guards there while you two keep watch. And then, once we've escaped, we use the leaping crystal Thrynn stole to leap to Everglen, where we tell the Council that they need to put a goblin bodyguard on my sister immediately- if they haven't already."

Thrynn and Keefe nodded. "Sounds good," Keefe said. "But there's one problem. We are assuming that the only guards we'll encounter are near the exit, when we leave." He pointed to the map. "But what about when we're just walking through the hideout? Won't there be guards there, too? And even if they're not guards, other members of the Neverseen will be there, too, just passing by. What do we do with them without raising the alarm?"

"I can distract them," Thrynn said. "They know me, and if I just pass by, making small talk, they won't suspect anything. Plus, the less people Tam has to cover with his shadows, the less suspicious it'll look."

"True," Keefe agreed. He glanced at the clock. "Oh great, it's almost one. I gotta get back to my cell."

Tam nodded. "Get ready. Tonight, we get out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys I am sooo sorry for not updating. I had a really busy schedule this week, not a lot of free time for writing. But here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Review responses:**

**Undecided13: Thank you! Yeah, I love Tam. Yes exactly...elves can be really stupid sometimes. And no I'm not Shannon. Thanks for your review!**

**Stella Hayes: Thank you so much! Yeah, I feel like if Tam and Keefe were trapped somewhere and needed to work together to escape...it would not be pretty. Exactly! Come up with an ACTUAL GOOD PLAN, you stupid elves!**

**WritingLover21: Thank you so much! And I actually do want to be an author when I grow up, but for now I'm just sticking to FanFiction. Thanks for your review!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Thank you! Yeah, Ayea (and Thrynn) are actually VERY interesting. Thanks for your review!**

**ChickenButter888: Thank you!**

**Sokeefe555: Here's the next chapter! And thank you!**

**Guest: I'm assuming you ship Sophitz? Well, you're welcome to have your own opinion, but please don't review my story simply because you don't like my ship. Thank you.**

**Guest(#2): Yeah, it's a hard decision...Sophie or the rest of the world? Thanks for your review!**

**Guest(#3**


	14. t-h-i-r-t-e-e-n

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to SM. But the story is mine!**

* * *

"Um, Sophie?"

Sophie glanced up from the map spread across her desk. "What is it, Ayea?"

"There was a gnome outside that told me you have some sort of special battle clothes or something. Do you have any that I could borrow?" Ayea asked.

"Of course! Come in."

Sophie sprang up and hurried over to her closet, searching through the special wardrobe Flori had made. Ayea was a bit smaller than she was, but not by much.

"Here, try this," Sophie said. She held out a pair of black leggings and a short grey tunic, both of which had plenty of hidden pockets.

Ayea took it with a grateful smile. She slipped into the bathroom to change.

When she came out, Sophie showed her where all the hidden pockets were. "Do you know how to use knives or throwing stars?" she asked.

"Knives, yes, throwing stars, no," Ayea said. Sophie nodded and grabbed a few knives from her desk drawer. "Here, use some of mine. I've got plenty."

"Thanks," Ayea said softly. She took the knives from Sophie and began slipping them into her pockets.

Sophie watched her. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

Ayea nodded. "I'm fine. Just worried about my brother."

"Ah," Sophie said. "Of course."

"I'm not sure how you guys do this all the time," Ayea said. "I'm so nervous!"

"Yeah, it can be scary," Sophie agreed. "But I'm sure that your brother will be fine."

"Yeah, about that…" Ayea took a deep breath. "I don't think that they will hurt him, either. I think that they need Thrynn, for some reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard them talking a few times, about us," Ayea said. "The Neverseen, I mean. They said something about Thrynn being 'extremely useful' and how it was a shame that I wasn't, because I'd be more 'willing to assist them'. I don't have any idea what that means. But...I think that it might have something to do with my father."

"Who's your father, then?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know. I never knew my father. Apparently, my being born would be a huge scandal if anyone found out that I existed. But my mom never told me or Thrynn who he was."

"So, you've never met him?" Sophie asked. Ayea shook her head. "No. But somehow, the Neverseen know, and they think that that would be useful somehow. But not me, just Thrynn."

"Okay." Sophie took a deep breath and shoved all of that information into her Things I Will Deal With Much, Much, Much Later. She was sure that Ayea and Thrynn's story was important, but right now she had to focus. They were getting Keefe back today, after all.

Thinking about Keefe sent a weird shivery feeling through her body. Finally, she would see him again.

Sophie missed him. A lot. Maybe even a little bit more than she had missed Fitz, when he'd been gone.

Well, maybe miss wasn't the right word. But when Fitz was gone, Keefe had done everything that he possibly could to support Sophie and get Fitz back. And while Fitz was sweet, he just...didn't do that the way Keefe did.

Well, now it's my turn to help Keefe, Sophie thought to herself.

"Sophie? Ayea?" asked a voice from the door. Sophie turned to see Edaline standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Her face was grim. "It's time to go."

* * *

Keefe could not sit still for the life of him.

He was too nervous, and it was making him fidgety. Keefe checked the clock._ Thrynn should be here by now. Did he get held up, or did he get discovered, or-_

The door slid open, and Thrynn poked his head inside. _Come on,_ he mouthed to Keefe. _Tam's waiting outside._

Keefe followed Thrynn out to the hall, where Tam covered them with shadows and the three boys began traveling through the halls.

The silence was suffocating. Keefe wanted to say something, crack a joke, but he knew that that was not a good idea right now.

Tam froze suddenly. _Stay still_, he shadow-whispered to Keefe and Thrynn. _I can feel someone's shadowvapor around that corner_. Tam closed his eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, his eyes opened in surprise. He raced past Keefe and Thrynn, around the corner.

"What the-" Keefe bolted after him, Thrynn not far behind.

He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks.

Sophie.

She was here. Actually here, in the Neverseen's hideout.

Keefe was vaguely aware of Tam hugging Linh, and he could see Thrynn rush towards a girl that looked a lot like him-_his sister? Why is she here?_\- and everyone else was there, too. Marella, Wylie, Dex, Biana, and Fitz all stood behind Sophie.

But all that mattered was Sophie.

He rushed towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "Sophie," he whispered. "You're here."

A tear trickled down his cheek as he hugged her. "I missed you, Foster," Keefe said.

"I missed you too," Sophie said, stepping back.

"Guys, can we save the meaningful reunions for later?" Marella said, glancing around nervously. "In case you forgot, we're in the middle of a Neverseen hideout."

"Marella's right," Fitz said, glaring at Sophie and Keefe. "We really have to get out of here."

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid that we can't let that happen," said a voice from behind Keefe.

Keefe spun to face the source of the voice.

His mother.

* * *

"What do you want?" Sophie asked fiercely. She glared at Lady Gisela.

Gisela just smirked. "Well, we couldn't just let three of our valued guests escape, now, can we? That would mess up our plan far too much."

"You didn't think that it would be that easy, did you?" Vespera added, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Another Neverseen agent joined her, winds swirling around him. _Trix._

"No, we didn't," Biana snapped. "Thankfully, we came prepared." Flames appeared in Marella's palms, and Linh gathered a large ball of water. Sophie pulled two throwing stars from her pockets and aimed at Gisela, who simply laughed. "Your little party tricks are adorable, but they won't help this time. We can suck the air out of your lungs right now, if we wanted to."

Trix waved his arm, and suddenly the air around Sophie felt thinner, harder to breathe. Her friends were all struggling for breath as well.

"However," Gisela continued as Sophie gasped for air, "we are prepared to offer you a deal. You leave today, and no one gets harmed. I'll even let you take my son, as well. But, you will return those two-" she gestured at Thrynn and Tam- "and give us Mr. Endal here, and we all leave in peace. No one gets hurt."

"No way," Linh said. "We leave together. All of us."

"Well then," Gisela said, "I'm afraid that we can't have that." Quick as a flash, she lifted her hand and hurled a knife at them.

Keefe jumped in front of Sophie immediately- but the knife wasn't aimed at her.

Sophie watched in horror as the blade sliced through the air, straight towards Thrynn's heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: *evil laugh* CLIFFHANGER! Also, sorry if this chapter sucks. I think it does. I'm so bad at fight scenes!**

**Review responses:**

**Undecided13: Thank you so much! Glad you're in a good mood! And thank you for updating No One...NOW GO UPDATE AGAIN. Just kidding, it's okay! Thank you for your review!**

**ChickenButter888: Well, I actually had half the story written before I decided to put it on here. And thank you!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: For some reason, I always type your name with two e's. ObsEEssed. I don't know why. It's weird. Anyways, yeah they would totally be best friends! Thanks for your review!**


	15. f-o-u-r-t-e-e-n

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to SM. But the story is mine!**

* * *

Sophie was frozen in place, unable to move.

She could only watch as the knife's deadly silver blade barreled towards Thrynn's chest.

She could only watch as Ayea jumped in front of him, shoving her brother aside.

She could only watch as the knife sank into her heart instead.

"NO!" Thrynn screamed, racing towards his sister's side- but it was too late. Ayea crumpled to the floor, lifeless.

Sophie couldn't breathe. Ayea was dead. Her friend, who she'd promised to help get her brother back.

And now she was dead. Sophie should have done something, should have used her telekinesis to stop the knife, should have jumped in front of her. Sophie never should have let her come on this mission. She should've known that it was too dangerous. And now Ayea was dead, and it was her fault.

Sophie dropped to her knees beside Ayea, tears swimming in her eyes. "No," she whispered. "No...this can't...no…"

Lady Gisela's laugh filled the hallway. "I told you, Sophie," she said. "You won't be able to save everyone. And if you care about that person...well, that only makes it worse."

"You monster." Thrynn stood up. His cheeks were covered in tear stains, but he stood strong. "You're an evil, lying, cruel monster."

"Well, I suppose so," Gisela said. "But look at us. I, the evil, cruel, lying monster, is triumphant, while you all have lost a friend. When will you learn that good intentions lead to nothing good?"

"You can be honorable and brave," Vespera added. "But in the end, those who are victorious aren't the ones that were kind and noble. Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices in order to win."

Gisela made a motion with her hand, and Sophie heard loud, thudding footsteps from behind her. She spun around to face three ogres, weapons in hand.

They were surrounded.

* * *

Keefe reached for Sophie's hand, pulling her behind him as the ogres came closer. Of course, that only meant that she'd be closer to his mother and her creepy allies.

"Wait," Linh said, watching the ogres. "Didn't all the ogres die when we fought the troll babies?"

"Not all of them," Gisela said. "These three stayed behind to guard our hideout."

"Well, that's just wonderful," Keefe muttered under his breath. "Even more enemies. Just what we needed."

He knew that now was so not the time for jokes, not when Thrynn's sister was lying at their feet, dead.

Speaking of Thrynn…

The boy was still glaring at Gisela and the others. Something about his gaze was scary, filled with anger and grief. Keefe didn't know if he'd even noticed the ogres- he was too focused on the Neverseen.

"You killed her," Thrynn said. His voice was even scarier than the way he'd glared at them- low and threatening. "You killed Ayea. You killed my sister."

"Well, I suppose I did," Gisela said. "But sometimes sacrifices must be made. It's time you learned that, Thrynn Cordell."

Thrynn flinched at the sound of his full name. "You killed her," he repeated.

"Yes, yes, I know," Gisela said, sounding annoyed. "Can we please move past that?"

"NO!" Thrynn shouted. He thrust his hands out towards the Neverseen.

Keefe gasped, reaching for his head. Thrynn's emotions were pounding through his brain, filling him with pain and anger and grief. It was almost unbearable.

But Thrynn's fury wasn't directed at him; it was aimed at the Neverseen, all of it. The three members fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

Thrynn didn't stop. He kept forcing his emotions onto Gisela, Trix, and Vespera.

Keefe could still feel Thrynn's rage pouring through his mind. Slowly, though, it lessened, and Thrynn fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Okay, what just happened?" Fitz asked.

Keefe exchanged a look with Sophie. He could tell that she was thinking the same thing that he was, and neither of them liked it.

"Thrynn, are you okay?" Sophie asked him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Thrynn looked up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I-I don't know what happened," he said. "I was just so mad...and then…"

Sophie nodded. "It's okay," she said. "Let's just get out of here, and we'll figure out what happened later."

"No can do," said an ogre. Keefe groaned. He'd forgotten about them. Why, oh why did they have to have so many enemies?

"Sorry, but you don't get to make the rules," Marella told him. Flames appeared in her hands, and Linh gathered water into a ball. Biana vanished and reappeared holding a knife to one of their throats, and Dex pulled out some sort of Dexified melder.

The ogres looked at each other, then bolted in the opposite direction.

"Wow, we're scary," Biana said proudly.

"We should probably get out of here," Linh said, glancing back at the Neverseen nervously. "They're already starting to wake up."

"Let's go, then," Wylie agreed. He held a leaping crystal up to the light and grabbed Linh's hand. The group all linked hands, and Keefe bent down and carefully lifted Ayea's body into his arms.

"Ready?" Sophie asked. Everyone nodded, and Wylie pulled them into the light.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for killing Ayea...It was important to the plot...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Review responses:**

**ChickenButter888: Thank you! But if you have the whole plot...WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING MY STORY? GO UPDATE SOMEDAY! NOW! Thanks for your review!  
**

**Sokeefe555: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! And thank you so much!**

**Stella Hayes: Thank you so much! And yes, I LOVED making Fitz jealous. Sorry about the cliffhanger! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for your review!**

**WritingLover21: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Here's the next chapter! And thank you!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: ****Sorry about the cliffhanger! Yes, I'm evil. Thanks for your review!**

**Undecided13: YES! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! FINALLY YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE CORRECT SIDE! Yesssss! You now ship KEEFOSTER! Thanks for your review!**

**Guest: Yep, they are! Thanks for your review!**


	16. f-i-f-t-e-e-n

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to SM. But the story is mine!**

* * *

"What happened?" Grady shouted as the group materialized in Havenfield. He rushed towards them, Edaline not far behind.

"Oh my gosh...Sophie, are you okay?" Edaline gasped as she saw Ayea's body in Keefe's arms.

Sophie wanted to smile, but couldn't. "I'm fine, Mom," she said.

"Maybe you all should come inside," Grady suggested as he took in the group. "I'll hail the Collective."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Magnate Leto said softly.

Sophie nodded. The Collective, Alden, Della, Grady, and Edaline were all gathered at Havenfield, listening to them tell tell the story of what had happened at the Neverseen's hideout.

"What did you say that your name was?" Granite asked Thrynn.

"Thrynn Cordell," he said. Granite exchanged a look with Magnate Leto, looking a mixture of surprised and grim.

"What is it?" Sophie asked when neither of them said anything else.

"Mr. Cordell," Magnate Leto said, "do you know who your father is?"

Thrynn shook his head. "My mother never told me or Ayea-" he flinched, but continued "-who he was. We never met him."

"Ayea said that your births would be a huge scandal if anyone knew who your father was," Sophie jumped in. "And she thought that the Neverseen wanted Thrynn, for some reason that could have to do with their father."

"And you say Mr. Cordell manifested as an Inflictor?" Granite confirmed.

Sophie nodded. "Well, we're pretty sure."

Magnate Leto and Granite shared another anxious glance.

"Seriously, guys," Keefe said. "We all know you're hiding something. Now spill."

"You kids really want to know?" Magnate Leto asked. They all nodded in unison as he sighed. "All right. Almost twelve years ago, a man came to work for the Black Swan. He joined for the same reasons most of us did- he despised the Council and their rules and unfair laws. This man was a hard worker, and he helped us a lot during his time with us- but we could tell that he was holding something back. There was something he wasn't telling us.

"After several years of working for us, the man finally opened up and told us his story."

"What was it?" Thrynn asked.

"This man said that his sister had had children with one of the Councillors. Illegal children, who would be punished if they were ever discovered. His sister, whose name was Amia, asked him to help her hide her children from the Council. He accepted.

"But soon, they grew, and neither Amia nor the man wanted those two children to live in hiding. So the two of them devised a plan. Amia and her two children would move to the Forbidden Cites, while this man would stay behind and cover for their disappearance."

Thrynn paled. "My mother's name was Amia. She went by Mia because it was more of a human name, but...are you saying that this man was my uncle?"

Granite nodded. "The man's name was Thrynn, just like you. Your mother named you after him."

"But what does this have to do with Thrynn manifesting as an Inflictor, or why the Neverseen wanted him?" Sophie asked. "I don't understand."

"Well...this man never told us exactly who your father was," Magnate Leto explained. "Just that he was on the Council. But now that you've manifested...I'm pretty sure I know who he is."

Sophie gasped as she realized who Magnate Leto was talking about. "No way," she whispered. He nodded.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Thrynn asked. "Who is my dad?"

Granite took a deep breath. "Councillor Bronte."

* * *

**Author's Note: Another cliffhanger! You're welcome! And more plot twists, too! Also, this was really short. I'm sorry.**

**Wow...I got so many reviews. You guys are the best!**

**ChickenButter888: No, I like the title! It's better then this one! And thank you!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Plot reasons. *sigh* I do kind of want to kill Fitz, though. Thanks for your review!**

**Undecided13: Yeah, deaths give stories DRAMA! And now do you see why I had to kill her? And thank you so much!**

**keefefosterforli: Yes SOKEEFE FOREVER! I had to put in sophitz moments for plot reasons, though...ugh.**

**Guest: Yes! KEEFOSTER IS THE BEST!**

**litgouke21: KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Guest(#2): I like torturing my readers, just like Shannon. But I try to update really fast to make up for it!**

**Guest(#3): Yeah, he is! Thanks for your review!**

**Sokeefe555: Thanks so much! And yes, LYLIE FOR THE WINH!**

**Thanks everyone who followed and favorited this story! And thanks for over 3,000 views!**

**Bye!**

**~Ash**


	17. s-i-x-t-e-e-n

**Disclaimer: KOTLC belongs to SM. But the story is mine!**

* * *

Keefe found Sophie underneath the Panakes tree, staring out at the ocean, just like the day she'd told him she wasn't registering. Except this time, there were tears trickling down Sophie's cheeks.

"Hey, Sophie, are you okay?" Keefe asked softly, wrapping one arm around her.

She didn't respond for a while. But finally, she said, "Ayea's dead. And it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Keefe said. "It was the Neverseen's fault. My mother's fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"But it's my fault she was on the mission anyway! I never should've let her come. I should've figured out another way to get you out. It's all my fault!"

Sophie was crying for real now, tears streaming down her face. Keefe hugged her tighter as she sobbed.

"I can't do anything right anymore," she said. "I try to rescue you from the Neverseen, and Ayea ends up dead. I try to prove a point by not registering for the match, and Fitz gets mad at me."

"Woah, Fitz got mad at you?" Keefe interrupted. Sophie nodded. Keefe shook his head. "That's just...Sophie, you have too high expectations of yourself. You carry the burden of everyone you care about on your shoulders, and you hold yourself responsible for them. But Sophie, you're not perfect. Nobody's perfect. I know you're the Moonlark and all of that, but you can't expect yourself to do everything right. Everyone makes mistakes. But what really makes us strong is when we learn to live with those mistakes. The only we can do is rise up and learn from the past and do our best in the future. Because you can't change the past, Sophie. All we can do is our best to make things better in the future."

Sophie nodded. "Thank you, Keefe. I…" her voice trailed off. "Thank you for being here for me. Always. Sometimes...I just need someone to be there. And you always are. Thank you."

"Anytime, Foster," Keefe said with a smile. "You just never realize how amazing you are. How many things you've accomplished. I'm just reminding you that you can do this, Sophie."

"Thanks." Sophie laid her head on Keefe's shoulder. The two of them sat there, neither of them saying a word. They stared out at the sunset, just enjoying each other's company.

Two people who had been through so much.

Two people who were broken, but kept fighting anyway.

Two people who had to keep going, even though it seemed hopeless.

But they had each other.

And that was enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, guys, I am SO sorry for the late update! School is KILLING me and I had total writers' block. I'm also sorry for the unbelievably short chapter that is probably super bad.**

**Review responses:**

**Sokeefe555: Of course, LYLIE FOR THE WINH! Thanks for your review!**

**Undecided13: Thank you!**

**ChickenButter888: Thanks!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Yeah, me too! Hehe...about updating soon...Thanks for your review!**

**WritingLover21: Yep! Yeah, I was feeling nice. YOU'RE WELCOME! Thanks for your review!**

**Guest: Yep, that's why. Thanks for your review!**

**Wolf Jade999: Yeah! Go Sokeefe! Thank you so much!**

**One last thing. Should I end this story here and create a sequel, OR should I continue this story? Either way, it'll be the same story, I just can't decide.**

**Well...that's all!**

**Hope you liked it! Bye!**

**~Stargirl **


End file.
